The present invention relates generally to computer information and network translation systems and methods and more specifically to computer information and network translation systems and methods for performing collaborative translation of source data from a source language to a target language.
Our world is becoming progressively more global with increasing interaction between entities and individuals around the world. Such interaction might relate to E-commerce or international business context or might simply be interactions with governmental entities, all of which constantly require document translation between different languages.
Traditional document translation is typically performed by a translation agency, which uses freelance translators and/or other staff. Before a translation job is initiated, the work terms and conditions are negotiated between the user and the translation agency/freelance translators. Such terms and conditions might include pricing, availability, deliverables and other like conditions.
It is only then that the translation work can proceed. The translation work itself often occurs sequentially. First, the source document is translated into the target language. This source document translation is often performed by a single translator. After translation, the next process is proofreading. And following proofreading, other requisite processes that might be needed are then performed as well.
The aforementioned sequential process can cause or lead to significant time delays for deliverables. Moreover, since language translation is performed by a single translator, it can be difficult for any single translator to handle a large translation project. Even relatively small translation projects can be declined by traditional translation agencies because the negotiation costs often exceed the translation costs.
After a completed translation project is delivered, the client is typically unable to review the project for quality as many such clients are unfamiliar with the target language. At that point the client can only accept the translation in good faith hoping that the translation was performed substantively and in a correct manner. Even when clients understand target languages, they typically do not have the opportunity to preview the translation before final delivery; and may later discover problems after the final translation is delivered.
While some existing online translation systems may have resolved some of the aforementioned issues related to traditional translation systems, many disadvantages continue to exist. It is within this context that a need for the present invention has arisen. There is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.